Life as a Slave
by Captain Noya
Summary: Sequel to 'Chief to Slave'. Now Ralph has been taken as a Slave for Jack's tribe. A savge tribe and filled with Chaos that are beyond anything. Ralph hates it along his hatred towards Jack. But...that might just change during his experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings and hello to one and all!**

**I bring great news and joy to you who have been my fans and waiting all so patiently…**

**I shall be doing a sequel to 'Chief to Slave'**

**That's right….sequel.**

**Getting excited aren't you?**

**I read all your Reviews and comments and I love them and appreciate your support and you have all convinced me to do a sequel.**

**That's right…YOU did.**

**So give yourselves and round of applause.**

**But…sadly, there will be a little bit more waiting…**

**I am grounded from the computer which is also broken till further notice…and I need to focus in school….a lot.**

**So I would appreciate it if you can wait a little bit longer and I WILL get to the story.**

**I promise.**

**Just…very busy and also doing another sequel for fans.**

**^^'**

**A lot to do…I know,**

**So please review in this and show me how much you want this sequel.**

**Please…I need your help and support to keep me in doing this.**

**Further yours and your entertainer,**

**Captain Noya Serake.**


	2. Good Morning Slave

**Chapter 1: Good Morning Slave **

**I thank you for all of your guys support and responses to my announcement. I may still be in school and very busy but….lucky for me….I have a laptop now. SO!!!! I can type down the fanfic a lot easier since….THIS LAPTOP IS MINE!! HURRAY!!!! So….forgive me, it may still be slow but you guys will at least get a story Please enjoy and I hope this is exactly what you hope for. I hope I won't fail in satisfying your gay yumminess of Jack and Ralph. ^_^ Good day to you all and enjoy! And as a reminder…I do not own 'Lord of the Flies' But I wish I did!**

It was a bright new day as it is always the same old weather every early morning. Sunny and very hot, except for those rare occasions for rain. But does this weather cheer me up? No it does not. Because that just means I have to work in this damn heat, and passing out in front of Jack or any of those 'savages' is not on the top things I want to do.

Well, as you know so far, I am not having the most fun here at Castle Rock. Nor am I even having fun being Jacks so called 'slave'. I find it pointless, immature, and disgusting in what he does to me. I just pray to God that no one knows besides Roger or I might just have to kill myself, and that is a promise I recommend in sticking to. It's embarrassing as it is. Even though I have been thinking in doing it for awhile…

Living and sleeping here at Castle Rock is pure hell. Every day I have to do these stupid ass chores for 'His Majesty' and his disciples. I have to run and get water, serve the food, guard the cave, and do small yet stupid favors for everyone, but mostly for Jack. I have to sleep in a dark cave with Samneric on the ground with nothing but rocks as pillows, back pains and neck cramps are the worst to have when I have to do these 'chores'. But what is worst is that some nights…Jack calls me to his room and…It's just something I prefer in not thinking at the moment in what he does to me. But strange thing is… I love what he does even though I shouldn't. I couldn't…I wouldn't accept the fact that I might actually have some…feelings for that beast.

I was sleeping on the cold hard floor as I always do along with Samneric close to my side. They were snoring away in a deep sleep. I didn't mind, I learned to get along with it. Besides, I was too exhausted to get up and bother them. I lifted my head a bit, peeked at the entrance the third time to see a pale color of pink and orange. It was still morning, but not incredibly early. I just pray that I wouldn't have to get up yet. I lowered my head back down, cringing a bit at the coldness of the rock below me as I closed my eyes and took in easy breathes to try and relax, slowly and delicately drifting off to sleep…

"Hey Slave! Get up!" A voice yelled as a kick to my side was followed by it. I yelped in alarm and pain as I curled up in reflex to the kick, holding my stomach as I tried my best to keep the tears to myself. The voice laughed as I heard his steps go over to Samneric and I heard him give a kick to both of them as they gave an alarmed cry as well. "God I love that noise…" He said as I heard a sigh of relief and joy escaped his lips. "Of course you do Roger…of course you do." I replied in a weak shaky voice as I tried to wait for the pain to go, taking in easy slow breathes, slowly relaxing my muscles. I heard a snort as a reply from Roger. "Don't give me you fuckin' back talk. Just get up and get ready for your work. You to Samneric!" He yelled as he slammed his spear warning on the rock, giving out a loud 'Whack' that echoed through our cave before he left. After a few moments of silence I then turned to look at Samneric. "Are you guys alright?" I asked with such worry for the smaller boys as I slowly rose to my feet, gently holding my wounded side as I looked at the two. The twins lifted their heads to me as they nodded their heads, eyes blank as they lowly got up as well. "Yea…were fine. We've been through worse." One of the twins replied. At the answer I somehow got the shivers as if their reply had some hidden meaning into it. I looked at their faces, studying them but I received no clue. Deciding against in asking for any questions I nodded my head as I started to walk out of the cave, hearing that the other two have followed.

Once outside my eyes blinked a few times as I raised a hand over my eyes to shield them from the growing sunlight. It has gotten a bit brighter since the last few minutes but it wasn't going to be noon for awhile. I paused as I turned to see if Samneric were right behind me, which they were, before I continued to walk till we reached the circle of rocks which is our meeting place to know what chores we have set for the day.

We waited, I don't know how long we waited but for me it felt like a long time. My eyes wandered as I watched the face painted boys walked among the beach, some with spears in hands as they went to the water or some walked into the forest for the morning hunt. I shivered a bit from a sudden cold gust of wind that went past me, Samneric looked at me as if I was crazy but I ignored them. I have been getting these random chills lately, I don't know why but I have. Most of the time I think it's either Simon or Piggy, but that would defiantly mean I was crazy. I wrapped my arms around my bare tanned chest as I tried to warm myself up a bit. I wish I had my shirt, but I had to get rid of it a couple days ago. It totally got ruined and there was no way it could be called a shirt again, just a small piece of cloth. I just hope and pray to God that my pants won't have to be the next one or I would have to wear leaves like some of the other boys in this camp.

"Ah! It's good to see you boys here bright and early. I hope Roger didn't give you any trouble."

Samneric and I turned out heads around to see the red headed Jack walking over to meet us in his sun burned glory. I narrowed my eyes as I gripped my bruised side from Rogers morning kick in a protective way. "No…no he didn't." I lied through my teeth as Samneric nodded their heads. We learned that it was best to lie to Jack about Roger's morning beatings. We tried once, and we failed deeply as Roger just beaten us much more roughly and told us if we ever did it again one of us would be dead. And knowing Roger, I wasn't going to take that chance. If I ever wanted to get off this island, I want to be alive and not dead when I walk onto the rescue boat. Jack eyed us, as he always did to see if we would break down to pieces from his stare, which we never did, we learned to keep a straight face. Guessing he was satisfied he relaxed his gaze and then looked over to Samneric. "You two, I want you both to retrieve water from the leaves in the forest. I heard a bit of rain last night so I hope that there might be some fresh water. If not, I guess you have to make the long trip to the other side of the island to the only clean stream we have and carry water all the way here." He said with a hidden smirk on his pale lips. Samneric looked at each other and gave a deep groan at their task that they had to do. WE all know that has got to be the worst task to get, it takes about the whole day to get a reasonable amount of water for everyone to drink. I felt sorry for the two of them. But Jack didn't. His eyes narrowed in pure rage towards the two as he slammed his stick into the ground in a threatening way, hands gripping the stick tightly. "You two dare groan about your job slaves! Don't make me get Roger here to get this into your mind, you hear you bastards!" He roared, practically spitting on the two boys. Their eyes widen in horror at his rage and also the fact that he was about to call Roger on them. Nodding their heads quickly they turned around and rushed to work without another word, disappearing from our sight before even the words 'Roger' could be called. Damn those two were fast…

Now there was me. I stood up straighter, arms still covering the bright right spot on my side that was just screaming and wanting to blow my cover as my eyes looked straight past Jack. I didn't want to look at Jack, Hell I was afraid in what might happen if I did. I noticed movement and that he was looking straight at me but I dared not meet his eyes. "Now as for you…Ralph." He purred. I looked at his eyes out of reflex and without self control I was about to curse at my stupid mistake. Jack smirked as he looked deep into my eyes, seeming to be glad that I responded. But there was something in his eyes I recognized. It wasn't the normal smirk that he did earlier in an evil notation, but something…sexual. I felt my heart race and pulse rise, dear God not now…

Jack took a step toward me as he gazed at me with those piercing eyes of his as if he seemed to be studying a rare artifact in a museum. I swallowed some saliva that was beholding up in my mouth and forced it down my throat as I felt perspiration build up to my forehead, afraid in what he was going to do or say. He walked around me and went behind as I felt his hands rest on my hips, causing me to tense and cringe a bit from the pain on my very sensitive side. "As for you my slave…you will help me hunt today for boar, someone to help catch and carry the beast for lunch." He said so close to my ear as I felt his hands travel amongst my skin, mostly going to my lower back and hips. And I could have sworn he sneaked a touch of my ass as well. I shivered at each touch and caught my breath so I wouldn't give him any satisfaction at the sounds he wants me to make. When he touched my slowly growing bruised side I cringed and tensed up greatly as I bit into my lip to keep myself from crying out at the sharp pain. So he wouldn't go any further I turned around to face him and quickly nodded my head so he wouldn't notice my perhaps bleeding lip. "Alright, then let's get moving if we want to get the Boars before they wake up." I said just a bit too quickly; I prayed to God that he wouldn't take any suspicion. He looked at me long and hard and then lifted a hand as he brushed a dirty finger across the bottom of my lip. I froze, not knowing what to do as I watched him bring his finger to his eyes as he gazed down at a red liquid dot on the top of his finger. He lifted his eyes and gazed at me with a grin. "Do I really make you that nervous?" He asked in almost a teasing voice. I held on breath, he thinks I bit my lip cause of how close he was and not the pain from the bruise. I nodded my head as I went along. "Yea…can we please just go now?" I asked a bit tiredly as I always have with him when I want to get something done and over with. Jack grinned more at this reply as he probably found it much amusing that I talked back like that, he always have. "Such attitude toward your master slave…" He purred as he walked toward me. I hated the look in his eyes that was just burning right into me like he could see right through me. Out of sudden reaction to the feeling of danger I took a few hasty steps back as I went further and further away from sight without even realizing it. And right at my movement, Jack made a pounce as he reached me and pushed me further and further into the woods till he finally had me pinned against a tree, pressing his body into mine as I felt the breath leave my lungs and the pain from my side shoot. I finally let out a yelp, but as oblivious as Jack can be sometimes he just thought it was from being pushed into the tree.

His breath brushed against my neck as I felt his hands grasp my arms, holding me into a tight hold. I have to say, he has defiantly build up some muscle at our time on the island, some that he would have never gotten from London. "It seems I have to set my slave in his place and give his punishment shouldn't I?" He whispered in my ear as I felt his hips grind into mine, feeling something slowly starting to arouse in front of his loose and ruddy pants. I looked at Jack with wide and scared eyes. I didn't want to do this, not now and not in a place like this where anyone could come in and catch us….catch him. I shook my head as I was ready to beg. "Please Jack…not here when we have to go hunt-"

"Too late."

Before I could say anything else I felt his lips roughly press against mine in an urgent and painful kiss. I wanted to scream and push away from him but I knew I couldn't. Doing my best, I tried to resist. I thought of all the horrible things about him. How he betrayed me, how he killed Simon, how he killed Simon, and what he does to me and make me do. But it was so hard to concentrate on those thoughts with his chapped lips kissing mine as he licked away the blood and begged for entrance. Even if I denied, he always found a way to get in. For some stupid ass reason I relaxed and loosened up from his kisses. Even though my brain was screaming no, my body wanted more.

Seeing that I haven't responded yet to his beg he went in anyways just as I predicted as my lips were parted, forced by his lips and tongue as he dug in, claiming my tongue with his as he seemed to claim and taste every inch of my mouth as his fingers were exploring and touching my body. I shivered once again, wanting so bad to move but couldn't as I was pinned by his body which seemed to be growing hard in greed for mine. A moan escaped from my lips, a moan that I didn't mean to give and that was just the smallest thing that gave Jack courage to go on from here to what's next. Suddenly his hands, the ones I was unaware of at the time since I was so concentrated on his lips, slipped right into my pants from the back as he felt my bare ass with his callused hands.

I gasped now in full alarm as reason finally seeped into my find as I now knew what he was doing. I brought my hands to his chest that was for some reason around his neck before and started to push. "Jack…no…not now. Not here! We have to hunt-"I started to protest before Jack claimed my lips once again, kissing more roughly and pressing his body closer to mine as I felt my lungs start to crush. "Yes…right here and now. Don't you dare defy me…" He growled into my lips as he bit down on my bottom one as I gave a yelp of pain and panic as I did my best to push away but found it hard when Jack grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head as his other hand was still down my pants and kneading my ass teasingly. I whimpered into his lips as I was afraid to what was to be next…what was supposed to come next as I felt his fingers begin to slowly probe into my entrance, causing my body to tense up and trying to get away from the threat. But each time I tried to get away his hands tightened at my wrists, causing more pain to run through my body.

Jack's lips moved from mine as I felt them go to my ear. "I really don't want to hurt you Ralph…but I have no choice when you're not cooperating with me." He whispered as his fingers dug deeper in me, causing my gasps to grow higher and my back to arch more. Jack gave a chuckle. "And it seems you want it too…" He whispered as he grinded his hip against mine. I paused as I suddenly realized what he met. I was turned on as well…even though I shouldn't…I was turned on and I actually DID want him. I opened my eyes, looking at Jack as I found him staring right back. And then I did the most daring and most idiotic thing ever, I kissed him back. I snuck my wrists away from his hands, grasping his face and kissed him back, and it wasn't a soft one that was for sure. I felt Jacks surprise, or felt it but he seemed he has approved of my actions and kissed me back as he continued the motions in my asshole, going harder and deeper as my moans grew harder and louder along with my need.

Right when Jack was going to take me right then and there we heard someone clear there throat. I tensed and grew alarmed and embarrassed as I realized we were caught, but Jack didn't seem bothered by it as he turned his head around to look at who intruded. "Are we going hunting or…having a little meal before the hunt?" Roger's voice was heard as he had a smirk on his face. I looked over at him and found that he was staring at me with a strange look in his eyes. Almost the same look that Jack gives to me. That caused shivers to go through my body from warning of this guy, which I already knew enough that I needed to stay away from him, as I looked away. I heard Jack heaved a sigh. "Yea, yea. Don't worry…I'm coming." He said and then looked back to me with a smirk. "Guess we will end where we started later….wont we?" He asked as he brushed his lips against my ear. I blushed and nodded my head since I couldn't think of a nasty reply to say right back.

I felt Jack's hands remove from my wrists as he moved away from my body. My legs were weak, used to the pressure that held me up as I staggered a bit. I quickly held onto the tree for support before I could fall completely as I watched Jack go over to Roger, grabbing a spear from him as he went right into the woods for the hunt. Feeling eyes on me I slowly turned my head to see that Roger was staring at me. Quickly I averted my gaze to the ground as I slowly straightened myself up, moving away from the tree as I quickly tried to follow Jack for the hunt. But before I could go clear Roger rose out his arm and stopped me, eyes burning into my skin like the sun. "Did you tell?" He asked. Knowing what he was talking about I shook my head. "No…he didn't even notice." I replied quickly, my fear coming back from the boy before him with a spear in his hand. He smirked as he leaned close to my ear. "Good. And oh…before I forget…you looked damn hot moaning like that for Jack. Better then the twins." He snickered as he pulled away and started to walk after Jack.

My heart raced and jumped from those words. I looked…hot? God what was wrong from this guy? A bad childhood? Well, whatever it was…it scared me shitless and those words brought the worst thoughts to my mind. Taking in a few deep breaths I then walked after the two to do my duty as their 'slave' and help them with the hunt. I would have been able to concentrated more easily if I didn't have a …problem. I sighed again. Maybe if I think of disgusting and gross things that turn me off…it would go away. Thoughts of Roger that would defiantly make it go away.

"Come on you slow poke!"

I lifted and opened my eyes to see Jack and Roger peering at me just a few yards away with one hand on their hip and the other grasping their spears. "Something wrong?" Jack called after, almost a small laugh hidden in his voice. I looked up at him, glared as I shook my head and held my head up in pride as I walked over. "Nope, no problem. But it looks like you still do." I retorted back with a laugh as I pointed to the front of his pants. I could see Jacks sunburned face grow redder as Roger looked at Jack with a sneer, mocking and laughing at him at his utter defeat. But soon, that defeat disappeared as Jack smiled. "Care to help solve it for me? All you have to do is get down on your knees." He replied back. Now it was my turn to blush as I rolled my eyes as I finally reached the boys. "Let's just hunt." I grumbled as I want to just get this down so I can do other chores just so I can get away from him. Satisfied at my surrender he nodded his head. "O course. I can't let the tribe go hungry. And the others are probably waiting. Come on, we need you, you're the bait again." Jack laughed as he ran into the woods deeper as he did his bird call to show the others they were coming. Roger followed after him as I lagged behind a bit with a sour look on my face.

Bait…great…I always hated being the bait. Maybe I should have got the collecting water job and the twins can be the bait. They were better at it then I am. But it seemed Jack wanted a show. So God damn it I will give it to him. But it won't be the show he was expecting for…

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Forgive me for Grammar or spelling errors I might possibly have on here…I was too lazy to check and I felt that I needed to put this on fanfiction quickly since you all waited so patiently. So please review and tell me what you think. I will try my best to type the second one as fast as possible but I have many, many other things to type sooooooo…I have a tight schedule. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! If you don't…I might not do the next chapter. O.O And we all don't want that!!!**


End file.
